The present invention relates to electrical connectors. In specific embodiments, the subject invention pertains to an electrical connector for coupling to an insulated electrical coaxial cable or single conductor cable. In a typical connector, the end of the wire is stripped of insulation and the bare wire is inserted into a connector where it can be soldered or clamped or otherwise attached to the connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,201 discloses electrical connectors of the type including a center pin. The center pins shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,201 are of solid conductive material and engage the center wire of an electrical conductor by piercing the wire if it is multi-strand or engaging it on the side if it is single strand. In the latter case, the electrical connection can be quite good but necessarily only as good as the area of contact between the center pin of the electrical connector and the single strand wire of the electrical conductor and the pressure of engagement at the area of contact.
It is an object of the present invention to improve the center pin type of electrical connector so as to increase the integrity of the electrical connection between the center pin of the connector and the single strand wire of an electrical conductor while at the same time allowing the use of the connector with electrical conductors having multi-strand center wires.
The subject invention pertains to an electrical connector and a method of coupling an electrical connector to an insulated electrical conductor. An electrical connector in accordance with the invention can comprise a housing and an electrically conductive center pin or prong mounted thereto for engaging the center wire of an insulated electrical conductor. The attachment of the center pin or prong to the housing is such that the center pin is electrically insulated from the housing. The housing can incorporate a center bore with the conductive center pin mounted therein such that an end of an insulated electrical conductor can be inserted into the bore. This center bore can, in certain embodiments, help to guide an insulated electrical conductor into engagement with the center pin. Preferably, the center pin is mounted in the housing such as to protrude toward the open end of the center bore. The center pin can be of solid design or can have one or more hollow portions. In a specific embodiment, the center pin is hollow and open at its exposed end for engaging the center wire of an insulated electrical conductor. Preferably, but not necessarily, the hollow portion of the center pin also incorporates one or more longitudinal slits extending along its side wall. These slits can allow for expansion of the end of the hollow portion of the center pin upon receipt of an electrical conductor which, for example, may be larger in outer diameter than the inner diameter of the hollow end of the center pin. The edge of the receiving end of the hollow portion of the center pin can be beveled and/or sharpened to enhance the ability of the hollow portion of the center pin to squeeze between the center conductor of the insulated electrical conductor and the adjacent insulation layer.
The subject electrical connector can also be utilized with coaxial cable or other insulated electrical conductors which incorporate a center conductor and an outer electrical conductor concentric with such that the outer electrical conductor is separated from the center conductor by a layer of insulation. In a specific embodiment for use with coaxial cable, a center pin makes electrical contact with the center conductor of the coaxial cable and the housing is provided with a means for making electrical contact with the outer electrical conductor. For example, one or more clamping members can be incorporated in the subject electrical connector which can penetrate the outer layer of insulation and make electrical contact with the outer electrical conductor. In an alternative embodiment of the subject invention, the center pin or prong can be substituted for by stripping the insulated electrical conductor such that the center conductor protrudes from an otherwise flush end of the insulated electrical conductor and projects into the connector housing in the place of the center pin.